And There Will Come Soft Rains
by The Turmoil Twins
Summary: ( Tenchi x Ryoko Romance : One Shot ) Tenchi is asleep; sick in bed. Ryoko tells him how she feels.. But doesn't know he is listening to her every word. “And where you will find my love… There will come soft rains…”


  « **And There Will Come Soft Rains** »

.,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,.

   _"A clear conscience is the softest pillow."_

.,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,.

   It was raining.

   Badly, at that.

   She was alone. Sitting alone near the window of the Masaki shrine living room. It wouldn't matter much. She wasn't all alone…

   There was another in the shrine. But he was sick, and was forced to stay in bed all day now.

   She had wanted to help. She… had wanted to help him feel better… But was called out of the room. 

   That was nearly 5 hours ago. So she sat alone. Observing the soft rains tap at the window of the dark living room.

   Ryoko sighed, not taking her eyes away from the scenery of the cold exterior world.  Her eyes were glossy by the frosty presence that was seeping through the windows, making her a bit bitter. It wasn't that bad for her; she wasn't quite human after all.  

   Besides, there was someone else that had much more to fret about then her. He was suffering because of this damn weather. Oh, if Ryoko could just have power over the seasons then it would be Tenchi's everyday. But… Then again… she had more common sense then that self-indulgent task.

   Tenchi was sick. Sicker than he has been in quite a while. Whenever he was off to that school of his, he always seemed to be at home; warm. He didn't need her there…

   At home he didn't even need her, either. He always wanted to be around customary people like Ayeka, or Sasami. He would even hang around Kiyone when she was here… And that bothered Ryoko a lot.

   _'Face it, girl,' _The nasty little voice in the back of her mind quipped to her feelings. _'You have a snowball's chance in hell to be with that man. That man you can never have.'_ Ryoko scowled. 

   _'That's a lie!' _Her reason fought back. _'He does so care about me. Even though he pushes me away at times, he likes me just as much as any girl in this house.'_ She paused in train of thought. Her brows stitched together as a whole new swarm of raison d'être surged through her mind. 

   _'Doesn't he…?'_

   Ryoko turned away from the window with one last glimpse as she walked over to the couch, sitting in her normal place. 

   It was so awfully quiet.

   Then again, as always, her mind stormed over with the thoughts of Tenchi. Knowing that no one could interrupt her from her reverie, anyways. Everyone was out or very busy. 

   Washu was buried under her lab exertion, making no noise from the depths of her bizarre lab. Ryoko mentally shivered at the thought of her 'mother's lab. Oh the horrors that lie in store there… 

   Ayeka and Sasami were out grocery shopping. Due to the rain, they probably won't be back anytime soon. 

  Yosho was in the main shrine, chanting as his son Nobuyuki was out at work doing over time for this… 'Christmas' salary of his.  Ryoko didn't know exactly what that was, but to miss his son while he was sick, it must have to be very important. 

   The azure haired girl struggled back a yawn. Deciding to tap a short nap she teleported to her love's room as the soft hush of her disperse faded away.

  .,:-`-:,. 

   Tenchi couldn't sleep. He had been too wound up when earlier this morning Ryoko was shoved out of his room. She had been menacing around while he was sick—he was_ sick_! Had she no politesse?

   …But he did feel guilty when he had ordered her to leave his room.

   Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at her like that…

   And the look on her face when he did so made him want to shot up and apologize. He knew she would. After all, she was always there for him.

  Always… there for him.

  Tenchi's heart twisted in guilt as he gave a dry cough. Then he heard it. The sound of Ryoko's trademark teleportation hum. He nearly became giddy as a schoolboy (mind he is one) when he had heard another's steady breathing. 

  He knew for sure it was Ryoko.

  Tenchi closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart down as she kneeled down to be eye-to-eye with him. 

  Ryoko's golden eyes turned sad, as she found him not awake. She wanted to apologize or even ask if she could sleep in his room, since his presence calmed her to the bone. She knew how sick he was, and decided to leave him alone. 

  After she finished was she had came to say.

  She studied his face, taking in every curve and feature before tracing a fragile finger over his heated cheek. Her hand shot back to herself, as she saw him stir to her touch. Sighing, she folded her arms on the edged of the bed, and rested her head comfortably on them.

   "Tenchi," Ryoko whispered unwavering and true. She listlessly gazed upon his face while speaking, not knowing he was listening to her voice.

   "I'm sorry for not helping you feel better and… making things worse. I'm sorry for not being there to help you, but wanting to fool around instead." Her expression became more poignant with every sorry that slipped her tongue. He was probably the only one she could ever say sorry to and feel like she accomplished honor after it. 

   This time was a little different, since he wasn't awake to serve her honor. 

   "When you pushed me away this morning…" She paused, remembering the turn of events. "I realized how much trouble I cause you… I couldn't figure out how you could stand me. How you could still keep me here… Even when I feel unwanted anywhere else; I always know I can find shelter here. And I love you for that. For accepting me, spite my faults…"

   She had just told him she loved him… She had just _told_ him she loved him. Maybe now she won't go through the heartbreak of rejection. Lord knows she couldn't be able to tell him when he was conscious. 

  If Ryoko had not closed her eyes for the brief moment, she would have seen a look on Tenchi's face that held pure content before slipping into it's fake sleep mode. She opened her eyes and sighed.

  Ryoko thought it best to leave him alone, and keep him at peace. Just one more thing to mention…

  "I love you, Tenchi." She inclined her face closer to his face, her cheeks etching in a cherry tint as her soft lips connected with his. 

   A sweet chaste kiss, it was. One that Tenchi was almost blown away from by surprise of the sudden gesture. He found himself leaning forward to return the kiss, just as she had pulled away. 

   His eyes were closed in saccharine content.  The moment locked away in his mind.

   "And where you will find my love…" Ryoko continued. She looked up to his windowpane. The rain was still pouring in amorphous patterns along the window. "There will come soft rains…" She bent over one more time, placing another kiss upon his swollen lips. 

   "Feel better soon. Goodnight… my Tenchi." She smiled, getting up from her position by his bed, she went over to the side of his nightstand. Sliding down the wall, staring at his backside. Ryoko leaned against the nightstand closing her eyes as the moment's past memory played with her spirits like a child's music box. 

    Still, disappointed that he did not hear her.  

   A few minutes passed, swallowing the room in comfortable silence. More and more time flew by before Ryoko heard a shuffling on Tenchi's bed. A rugged hand caress her cheek so lovingly like she had never felt before. A desire to lean into the touch was put into rest as a familiar whisper rang through the close silence.

   "I will love you forever…my Ryoko." Lips, almost hungrily, enclosed her in a warm sensation. He had heard… He had loved her… Just like she dreamed he would. 

   Tenchi had separated the gentle kiss after a few seconds to confirm his truthful words. His presence left her to sleep, as there was ruffling of cloth from Tenchi's warm bed.

  Ryoko listening as footsteps came closer to her, before she sensed his presence sit right by her side. Secure and strong arms wrapped around her thin frame. She snuggled self-consciously to his embrace, purring softly in bliss.

   Tenchi leaned his head on hers, stroking her shoulder tenderly amidst slowly wandering off to snooze. He held her protectively to his toned chest, finally losing consciousness along with his one and only love. 

   Ryoko Hakubi. 

   His destined…

   Since thus the soft rains fell.

.,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,..,:-`-:,.

   There ends my first Tenchi Muyo! One-shot. 

   Please tell me you liked it. Or if you hated it. 

   Review for me? For the sake of Tenchi x Ryoko romance?

   **.H .a .p .p .y .H .o .l .i .d .a .y .s ~**

   Love you!

   **Hirari the 9th Goddess Of Maple Syrup**


End file.
